Away from the Sun
by MobileTracker
Summary: Tigress takes a few moments by the Peach Tree of Wisdom to reflect on her treatment of Po.


Another long, long day of training had just been completed for Tigress. As usual, after lunch they had paired into groups and sparred with each other until dinner. What had also been business as usual was the snark filled jabs Tigress had taken at Po's expense. What hadn't been normal was how the panda had responded to her usual taunts. Today he had taken them personally, though if that was because he had finally had enough or because her comments were slightly more pointed today; she had yet to figure out for herself.

And of course, her bullheaded personality had caused her to push him even further when she saw the hurt in his eyes. Tigress shook her head, she shouldn't have done that. Po hadn't even shown up for dinner and for that matter, neither had she.

Tigress instead sat below the Peach Tree of Wisdom at the fare side of the Jade Palace, attempting to clear her mind of the day's events as she took in the scenery of the beautiful Valley of Peace below. While her pride would never allow her to admit it to the others, she felt awful about what she had done to him.

_It's down to this, I've got to make this life make sense_

_Can anyone tell what I've done?_

_I miss the life, I miss the colors of the world,_

_Can anyone tell where I am?_

_Cause now again I've found myself so far down,_

_Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again._

Tigress shifted a little in her seated position. There wouldn't be any meditation today. The fact was that her words hadn't only wounded Po, but had hurt her as well. There was a small part of her, buried somewhere behind the various emotional walls she had built up, that did care about him. She had proven that to herself the night Po had been shot by Shen's cannon.

Tigress scoffed at that idea. Why would she care about him? He had taken from her what she had worked her whole life for. Twenty years of training, hard training, to achieve the title of Dragon Warrior and all of it was for nothing when the panda fell from the sky that day. Taking what was rightfully her's.

_I'm over it. I'm tired of living in the dark._

_Can anyone see me down here?_

_The feeling's gone, there's nothing left to lift me up,_

_Back into the world I know._

She had to stop that train of thought. It was thinking that way that had made Tai Lung into the monster he had become. Tigress swore she would never, ever become like him. Besides, she couldn't really blame Po, could she? He hadn't aimed his fire works enabled chair to purposely land in front of her. It was an accident.

_But now again I've found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun that shines into, the darkest place_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun that shines to light the way for me_

_To find my way, back into the arms that care about, the ones like me_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again._

Except there were no accidents. Master Oogway had taught her that time and time again. What had happened that day was meant to be. That had been proven not only when Po had managed to defeat Tai Lung against all odds, but again when the panda had managed to pull off the same feat against Shen and his army. The fact was that he was the Dragon Warrior. He was almost her polar opposite and, truth be told, it's why they worked well together.

_It's down to this. I've got to make this life make sense._

_And now I can't tell what I've done._

She needed to go and apologize to him, event though her pride would hurt it needed to be done. She just couldn't force herself to stand up and head to the dorms to apologize to him. Tried as she may, she was scared to do it. Sacred. Now that was a feeling she hadn't felt for the longest time. Not since she was a kid. She was actually scared of the panda. Not that he would attack her, but that he wouldn't forgive her.

_And now again I've found myself so far down,_

_Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me..._

Tigress growled lowly as she shut her eyes tightly, blocking out the world around her. "I wish I knew how to apologize to him. For everything I've done." She wondered out loud to herself. "Po didn't deserve any of the things I've done to him. All he ever wanted from me was my friendship and respect; and I couldn't even give those to him." Tigress sighed, opening her eyes to look out upon the setting sun on the valley below. "I have failed him. As a fellow Master, as a friend, and as a person." She whispered to no one in particular. "I can only hope he will forgive me..."

_And now again I've found myself so far down,_

_Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun that shines to light the way for me_

_To find my way back into the arms that care about, the ones like me_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again..._

Tigress' ear twitched as she caught the sound of a near silent intake of breath behind her. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see the panda she had failed to hear entering the clearing just a few minutes before.

_-end-_

_Story: MT2011_

_Song: Away from the Sun by 3 Doors Down  
><em>


End file.
